


You're all the things I've got to remember

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quentin Coldwater non avrebbe mai pensato che una maratona sessuale fosse un evento plausibile.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	You're all the things I've got to remember

Quentin Coldwater non avrebbe mai pensato che una maratona sessuale fosse un evento plausibile.

Era sicuro che accadesse solo nei porno e se mai gli fosse capitato sarebbe stato con una ragazza, forse due in riferimento a quella sua fantasia ma … mai come gli era invece accaduto. Se doveva essere onesto non era del tutto colpa sua ma della pioggia, al terzo giorno di pioggia era evidente che la situazione sarebbe proseguita e pertanto occuparsi del mosaico sarebbe stato impossibile. Era stato Eliot a proporgli l’idea definendola “un modo alternativo di trascorrere il tempo”, e non aveva tutti i torti.

Da quel bacio la sera dell’anniversario avevano deciso di proseguire … quello, qualsiasi cosa fosse divenuto il loro rapporto. Il sesso ovviamente c’era, idem il sentimento ma di quello evitavano di parlarne, Quentin era convinto che fosse perché Eliot aveva paura di sentirsi definire un semplice rimpiazzo, un corpo da scopare nell’attesa che tornassero al loro tempo e lui potesse riprovarci con Alice o con Julia. Non era affatto così ma il moro era testardo e lui aveva smesso di provare a fargli cambiare idea.

Aveva accettato, alla fin fine di troppo sesso non era mai morto nessuno e almeno avrebbero impiegato bene il tempo perso. E da lì in poi era stato … fantastico, fottutamente fantastico.

Quentin aveva perso il conto degli orgasmi, delle volte che lui ed Eliot avevano scopato e di dove avessero scopato, ricordava solamente la pelle di Eliot, la sua bocca, le mani e i gemiti di Eliot mentre lui lo faceva godere, nient’altro importava.

Il modo in cui Eliot gli aveva fatto un pompino era …non sapeva trovare le parole. Aveva frequentato delle ragazze che erano brave ma Eliot, con lui ea un altro discorso. Tanto per cominciare i gemiti che faceva erano di puro piacere, ad Eliot Waugh piaceva davvero succhiare un cazzo ed era un maestro in quell’arte. Il modo in cui lo succhiava, ne tracciava i contorni con la lingua e se lo faceva entrare in bocca non avevano nulla da invidiare ad una porno star. La prima volta aveva fatto tutto lui ma la terza, o la quarta?, gli aveva permesso di scoparli la bocca e Quentin si era spinto con furia contro quella bocca calda gemendo il nome di Eliot che si era limitato a lasciarlo fare, aveva dovuto bloccarlo al letto per evitare che Eliot cadesse tanta era la foga con cui negli ultimi istanti si era spinto contro la sua faccia.

Aveva voluto replicare il favore ma era sicuro di non essere altrettanto bravo, anche se l’altro sembrava aver gradito da come gli aveva tirato i capelli e da come lo aveva incitato a prenderlo fino in gola. Aveva bisogno di pratica ma avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per migliorare si era detto tra un orgasmo e l’altro.

E poi le scopate, ricordava di aver piegato Eliot contro il tavolo e poi di averlo preso lì, con l’altro che gemeva appoggiandosi ai bordi del suddetto tavolo, che Eliot avesse ricambiato il favore scopandolo contro la porta, spinte lente e precise che gli avevano strappato il fiato. Poi lo avevano fatto sul pavimento della loro stanza da letto, lui disteso ed Eliot che lo cavalcava gemendo il suo nome e mettendosi ovunque le sue mani, e il letto … il sessantanove sul letto gli aveva regalato forse il migliore orgasmo di quella maratona, la sua bocca sull’erezione di Eliot, l’altro che gli dava piacere nella stessa maniera e lui che poi si era divertito ad inserire le dita a tradimento, ma sembrava quasi che il corpo di Eliot lo stesse implorando di riempirlo in qualche maniera.

Anche ora, mentre si stanno dedicando a qualcosa di più semplice e tradizionale, quasi noioso, Quentin non può pensare che tutto quello è perfetto. Non aveva pianificato di trascorrere tre anni nella Fillory de passato a creare uno stupido mosaico con Eliot ma è successo e lui non rimpiange nulla, come potrebbe mentre sente le gambe di Eliot intrappolarlo. Eliot butta la testa indietro in un chiaro invito e Quentin non è mai stato tipo da disobbedire, non a certi ordini almeno si dice prima di obbedire. Cominciare a baciare, leccare e succhiare quella porzione di pelle, marchiandola, rendendolo suo perché Eliot Waugh è suo e non è disposto a dividerlo. Eliot geme dolcemente il suo nome mentre lui si spinge pigramente dentro il suo corpo. Porta le dita alla bocca di Eliot disegnandone i confini e l’altro gli sorride malizioso prima di cominciare a succhiare. Lecca le dita una per una, falange per falange, gli occhi liquidi di desiderio, i capelli arruffati e la bocca esigente, il modo in cui mima la penetrazione manda scariche elettriche al bassoventre di Quentin.

Porta la mano sull’erezione di Eliot e non si meraviglia di trovarlo grosso e che stilla alcune gocce, dopo quello che hanno fatto è il minimo.

<< Fammi venire … fammi venire Q >> lo implora Eliot dopo aver rilasciato le sue dita e Quentin approfitta di quel momento per baciarlo, il corpo di Eliot è paralizzato dal piacere in quel momento, potrebbe fargli qualsiasi cosa, far avverare ogni sua fantasia e l’altro lo seguirebbe docilmente, troppo stordito dal godimento. Le loro bocche lottano per la supremazia mentre le mani si cercano e i loro corpi si muovono sempre più velocemente, Quentin sente l’orgasmo montare dentro di lui ma non vuole cedere, non ancora almeno.

Il suo corpo purtroppo era di diverso avviso, sentire Eliot gemere il suo nome in quella maniera oscenamente sublime non è mai stato d’aiuto pensa Quentin un’ultima volta prima di venire, la bocca di Eliot sulla sua, le mani dell’altro sulla schiena e un calore familiare, dopo tanto tempo riescono perfettamente a venire nello stesso momento.

<< Dovremmo fare qualcos’altro >> mormora Eliot, la testa sul suo petto e le mani che giocano sul suo bassoventre, vicine ma non troppo.

<< Dovremmo, mi piace questo >> ammette lui, le mani tra i riccioli di Eliot che si abbandona a quelle carezze come un gatto.

<< C’è per caso un angolo dove non abbiamo scopato? >> gli domanda Eliot, la mano sempre più vicina alla sua erezione.

<< Non credo, ma possiamo controllare >> risponde lui divertito. Una volta tornati nel presente forse dovrà vedere un’analista per la sua dipendenza dal sesso e da Eliot Waugh, specie da Eliot, ma per il momento non vuole che finisca, è tutto perfetto ed è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, ha sempre pensato di non meritarlo ma forse si è sbagliato e quella vita tranquilla con Eliot è proprio ciò che gli serve, perché no? In fondo non è una cattiva vita si dice prima di sentire la mano di Eliot finalmente sulla sua erezione.


End file.
